Un pedacito y nada mas
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: Ed no esta feliz, pero la escritora si


UN PEDACITO Y NADA MAS

Esta es una pequeña pieza que escribí recién, de hecho es una parte del siguiente capitulo de los mist que escribo, originalmente El Calli Group (OC) interpreta este pequeño guioncito, pero se me hizo gracioso, así que lo pegue aquí también

Disclaimer: Sabemos que FMA no es mío ¿por que tienen que hacerme recordarlo a cada rato?

* * *

El escenario son los cuarteles militares de Ciudad Central. Y una pequeña figura rubia camina con decisión por los pasillos, seguida de una armadura

Ed: ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato!

Al: Calma hermano, no es para tanto

Ed : ¿Que no? ya quisiera verte a ti en mi lugar. Ese Mustang me las va a pagar

Al: No creo que realmente puedas culpar al Coronel por esto. Además, ¿No deberíamos estar buscando la piedra filosofal?

Ed: Al, yo se que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y que te prometí que te regresaría a tu cuerpo humano, pero...Al...entiende...!NO PIENSO IR ASI A NINGUN LADO! ¿Donde va a quedar mi dignidad?

En ese momento aparece dos figuras de uniforme militar y gabardina negra

Mustang : ¡Acero! ¿Que es todo este alboroto?

Al : ¡Coronel!

Ed: ¡VENGANZA!

Ed se lanza contra el Coronel pero Al lo detiene sosteniéndole del cuello de la gabardina y lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo

Al : Hermano, me avergüenzas

Ed: ¡Bájame, Al! ¡Voy a darle su merecido!

Mustang: ¿Que pretendías, Acero? ¿Darle a mi rodilla?

Hughes: Roy, deja de jugar con los niños, deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo y firmando ciertos papeles

Mustang: No tengo tiempo para perder con algo tan trivial como el papeleo

Al: Pero Coronel ¿acaso no desea convertirse en Fuhrer? ¿Y el Fuhrer no se la pasa haciendo papeleo?

Ed: ¡Ja!

Mustang: Cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a el

Hughes: O cuando Riza encuentre el cartucho de su pistola

Mustang: También

Ed: Mustang, eres una vergüenza para la milicia

Mustang: Ed, voy a hablar contigo cara a cara. Al, por favor levántalo un poco

Ed: ¡¿Que estas diciendo, que soy tan pequeño que necesito una escalera para que no me pisen?!

Hughes: Ya, niños, dejen de jugar. Roy, ya estas grandecito para estarte peleando con Ed, mejor deberías de pensar en buscarte una buena esposa

Mustang: Hughes

Hughes: ¿Si no como vas a tener una preciosura como mi pequeña Elysia? Por cierto, aquí tengo nuevas fotos de ella ¡Mira! (Saca las fotografías)

Mustang: Ya vimos las fotos de Elysia en su triciclo

Hughes: No, este es nuevo ¿ves? es tojo combina mejor con su triciclo ¿no es un ángel ( a Ed y Al) ¿Ustedes también quieren verla?-

E/A : No gracias

Se acerca la Teniente Hawkeye, también trae puesta su gabardina

Riza: Coronel, tenemos que hablar

Hughes: Creo que ya encontró las balas

Mustang: Le juro, Teniente, que ya voy a ir a firmar los papeles

Riza: Tenemos que hablar de la nueva regulación

Ed: Al, bájame, tenemos que estar listos para huir

Al: Cierto (Pone a Ed en el suelo)

Mustang: Pero si yo no tuve nada que ver

Riza: Pero le tenia que dar la idea la Fuhrer ¿verdad?

Mustang: No es tan malo

Riza:¿Le parece que esto no es tan malo? (se quita la gabardina para mostrar que su uniforme ahora cuenta con minifalda)

Mustang: Teniente, no tiene nada de malo que una bella mujer muestre algo de pierna

Ed: Una bella mujer, pero al Fuhrer le gusto tanto la iniciativa que también ordeno esto (se quita la gabardina, también trae minifalda) Todo el personal militar, y digo todo, tienen que usarlas ¿Que tiene que decir?

Mustang: Que deberías pedirle a Winry que te hiciera una pierna mecánica mas sexy, esa esta algo tosca. Vamos, no se por que se quejan (también se quita la gabardina, igual que Hughes) Yo no tengo ningún problema con ella

Hughes: Yo me siento bastante ligero

Ed:¿Te imaginas la vergüenza si alguno de nuestros enemigos nos viera así? ¿Que dirían?

Entran Pereza y Daeba Lujuria

Pereza: De hecho...

Lujuria: Yo diría que el mocoso de acero necesita cambiar ese automail

Mustang: Te lo dije

Lujuria: El Coronel Mustang tiene piernas sexys, el Teniente Hughes...

Hughes: ¡Teniente Coronel Hughes!

Lujuria: Debió depilarse antes de ponerse la minifalda

Hughes: Así me siento bonito

Pereza: Al ¿como permitiste que tu hermano cayera tan bajo?

Al: Lo siento, mamá. Pero no es como si él pudiera caer de otra manera

Ed: Al, ella no es nuestra madre ¡¿Y a quien llamas tan chico que hay que hacerle zoom a la pantallas para poder verlo?!

Al: Pero, hermano...

Pereza: Ay, Ed. Ya no se que pensar, primero todos esos fics yaoi y ahora esto

Ed: ¿Cuales fics?

Pereza: Yo se que tu padre siempre quiso una hija, pero...bueno, digo, mírate, poquito maquillaje ya de perdida, que parezcas mas una señorita ¿no?

Ed: ¡Hey!

Mustang: !Bueno, ya! Señora, esta usted humillando y seriamente atacando la salud mental de uno de mis subordinados, y eso solo lo hago yo

Ed: Gracias, que ayuda

Pereza ¿Y va a hacer algo al respecto, Coronel?

El Coronel se pone en pose de pelea, Hawkeye le da un sape

Mustang: ¡Ouch! ¿Por que hizo eso?

Riza: Adivine

Mustang: ¿Yo soy el alquimista de fuego, ella un Homúnculo de agua y mi poder aquí es completamente inútil?

Riza: Ya va aprendiendo. Tome una galleta . Y ahora váyase a firmar sus papeles

Mustang: Okay (se va)

Hughes: Que bien entrenado lo tienes

Riza: Fue mas tarde entrenar a Black Hayate (se dirige a Pereza) El almuerzo ya va a terminar (se va)

Pereza : Rayos, tengo que volver a mi escritorio, uno se pasa un minuto dela hora y el Fuhrer ya esta descontando el día entero (se va)

Ed: Nosotros también nos vamos, Al. Tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer

Al: ¿Vamos a buscar la piedra filosofal?

Ed de hecho vamos a conseguirme una cita en para depilación, no quiero verme como Hughes (se van)

Solo quedan Hughes y Lujuria. Hughes se acerca a ella

Hughes: Ese es un tatuaje muy sexy el que traes ahí, nena

Lujuria: ¿En serio?

Hughes: Tengo una pregunta que hacerte

Lujuria; ¿Si?

Hughes: ¿Crees que se me vería bien a mi uno igual? Estaba pensando en ponerme uno justo aquí en la orilla de la falda (Lujuria se va) Oye espera ¡aun no has visto las fotos de mi hija! (Sale tras ella)

* * *

¿Les gusto? Díganme que piensan, vamos saben que quieren dejar un Review. Chaosito


End file.
